Snape's promise
by Kit-4ever2004
Summary: Contain Spoiler from all 7 books. A necklace. A promise. Set place before Harry arrived at Hogwarts. Severus Snape POV. [SeverusxLily, SeverusxOC] Not really well written.


"Harry will be arriving in Hogwarts this year. We have to be prepare what is going to be ahead of us, Severus." His voice, unwaveringly as always, spoke.

"Are you sure Quirrell is the one you are looking for, Dumbledore?" I asked, staring at the man, a.k.a Albus Dumbledore, in front of me. He sat comfortably in his chair, grinning, seemingly enjoying the presence of me here in his office.

"13 years, Severus." He stated, "You are still like before."

"Don't switch the topic!" I shouted, furious. Arrogant old fool!

"Yes, I am pretty sure he is linked to Voldemort," He replied, half smiling to himself, his blue eyes onto me as if piercing through me. I felt disgusted even hearing the name. The name of the Dark Lord. Imagining him alive was something I didn't want to. The one who caused **their** deaths.

"I will do as I promised you," I sighed, turning to leave the office, "Don't forget what you promise me."

"Have I ever break a promise with you, Severus?" I heard him asked as I stepped out of the room. I didn't bother to look back nor did I answered him, purely making my way back to my room. He knew the answer as clearly as I did.

"What a bothersome." Sitting down at my desk, I rubbed my sorehead for a moment or two. Finally... Finally Lily's son is coming to Hogwarts. 13 years sounded long but to me, it felt like yesterday.

_Her son lives. He has her eyes, precisely her eyes. You remember the shape and color of Lily's Evans's eyes, I am sure?_

Unbuttoning my collar, I thought of Lily. Her smile, her words, her everything. She was everything to me. Her life was of equal to mine. I am willing to give my life up to save her, to protect her from everything.

But I lost it. Lost it because of my stupidity. My words. I must have really hurt her deep. Given all those times she protected me against James Potter and his gang. I felt my blood boiled even by thinking of James Potter. He was the one who took **my** Lily away. He... Shaking my head, forcefully pulled myself out of the thought. Lily wouldn't like me to think of him badly. She would hate me more if she knew.

_Click_

A sound made me snapped out of my thought. A sound that came from something hanging along my neck. Glaring down, I saw the pendant light up for a second before it dimmed. Taking it on my palm, I saw it glowed once again and dimmed.

_Promise you will protect Lily and Harry, Severus. This is for your own. You love Lily after all._

I remembered those words from her. From Lily's best friend, Katerinia. I failed in protecting her... I failed to protect Lily... But now, I will protect Harry... Protect Lily's son, Harry Potter.

* * *

"Lily!" I shouted as I saw her walking down the corridor with her friends. At the least, I thought to myself, she wasn't with James Potter and his gang. Turning around, she blinked at me as I faster my pace.

"Is there something that matters, Sev?" She asked, smiling gently at me as I stopped sharp in front of her. Her friends glared at me.

"Just thought I should greet you," I replied, feeling the uneasy aura from her friends and directed onto me. Especially for one. I looked around to find a girl who was standing beside Lily, narrowing her eyes at me. Her black hair was tied up in a form of ponytail.

"Ahm... Can we talk later, Sev?" Lily suggested, sensing the tease situation.

"Sure." Hearing that was more than enough for me.

"Lily, who might this Slytherin boy be?" The girl asked in a half-hearted manner, daggered towards me.

"He is Severus Snape, Katerinia," Lily replied smiling, "He is in the same year as us."

"Oh... He is the one who keeps getting into trouble with James and the others isn't he?" She asked.

"Katerinia!" Lily snapped as if trying to silence her.

"I will see you later then, Lily." I spoke at last, turning my heels to leave. For some reasons, I knew, if I stayed, I will be in trouble with her friends.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sorry about that, Sev, Katerinia doesn't mean it..." Lily apologized.

"She meant what she say, Lily. As a matter of fact," I hastily told her off.

"Sev! Are you trying to insult my best friend here?" Her tone was serious. I didn't mean to make her angry.

"I'm sorry." Guiltiness was over me.

"Apology accepted." Lily laughed, "Katerinia isn't that bad of a girl. Though one thing is she is a pure blood."

"She is?" I questioned, "A pure blood in Gryffindor?"

"Yes. That is the reaction we had as well. Her family name is Crann. It surprised all of us when she told us about it." Lily giggled. Just seeing Lily smile was enough to make my day alive.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

It was just another day, when I walked along the corridor, trying to see if I could meet Lily on my way.

"Hey you!" I heard a voice called from behind. Stopping my steps and turning towards the source, I found myself facing a group of Gryffindor students.

"What can I do for you low beings?" I asked them in a rather hostile tone.

"Why you little..." Before they could speak another word, I casted a curse at one of them, causing him to fly across the corridor and landed hard on the ground. The others around took a step back at my action. Before I could do another spell on them, I heard a voice shouted from behind of them.

"Expelliarmus!"

My wand just slipped out of my hands and flew towards Katerinia's as well as the others' wands.

"Crann, what are you doing?" One of them shouted.

"What do you think I am doing?" Katerinia asked as she looked sternly at us, "Must I remind you that there is no spells along the corridor?"

They looked at one other, backing away from Katerinia as she made her way towards me. I remained emotionless though I felt fear building within me.

"Your wand, Severus Snape," Her voice was so gentle that it took a moment before I registered what she had said.

"Er... Thanks." I thanked her sub-conciously as I took my wand from her.

"I am not giving you a warning this time," She spoke once again, "But don't get the wrong idea, Slytherin boy. Your little feeling for Lily can be forgot for it will never come true." With that she turned and left, signaling to the boys to follow her to the office.

I grabbed my wand tighter. What did she mean by that? What did she mean it will never come true?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mudblood." It came so naturally and I saw Lily's expression changed. A mixture of shock and disbelief written all over her face. I was shocked myself when I realized what I had said and whom I had said it to.

"Apologize to Evans!" I heard James shouted at me, his wand threatening me.

"I don't want you to make him apologize," Lily shouted, "You're just as bad as he is."

"What? I'd never call you a – you-know-what!" I felt myself shaking with shock and fear. I just did. I just called Lily a Mudblood...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"No – listen, I didn't mean -" I wanted to die right on the spot. I just wanted to apologize but this was getting us no where there.

"- to call me Mudblood? But you call everyone of my birth Mudblood, Severus. Why should I be any different?"

I found myself unable to find words. It was then I saw her climbed back to the dormitory. It was the end. I felt my heart broke into pieces. I'd just lost her. Lost her forever.

"I was wondering when things like this will happen." Then I heard her voice. Turning sharp and seeing Katerinia looking despised by my action, my words, it was more depressing. "I told you to forget about your little love for Lily didn't I? I've warned you."

"I love her!" I found myself shouting it out loud, hoping Lily could hear it and come back out.

"But you had called her a Mudblood," Katerinia said, "I heard about it from James. James spent quite a while before Lily calmed down."

James. James. James. I hated that man into my bones. How dare he touch **my** Lily!

"And you are nothing better than those pure-blood in Slytherin I suppose," I heard her continued, "Even though you are a **half-blood**."

"Don't call me a half-blood!" I shouted, my anger reaching the edge.

"Just leave Lily alone, Snape. You are not worthy for Lily." She sighed and she walked past me, getting into the dormitory.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat alone in the Three Broomsticks, sipping Butterbeer. I glared across the room, watching Lily laughing along with James Potter. I felt my stomach turned inside out. Yet, by just watching Lily smile was enough. Especially in this situation. It was recently I heard that Lily was going out with Potter. It still puzzled me though. I had thought Lily hated Potter. But now...

"Care if I take a seat here?" I looked up to find Katerinia standing across the table and looking down at me with narrowed eyes. I never did reply as she took her seat. "I told you to leave Lily alone."

"I wasn't bothering her." I argued under my breath.

"You will get into trouble someday with James." She continued, ignoring my words.

"I already did."

"Snape... You are going to join He-who-must-not-be-named aren't you?" Her words caught me slightly off-guard. I watched as her eyes gently set upon me. It was as if she wanted to tell me something yet she didn't dare.

"Just leave me alone, Crann," I found myself saying, "I always dislike Gryffindor."

"We are going to be an Auror after all," Katerinia sighed as she stood up, taking her leave, "Thought you might like to know about it."

I felt my heart stopped. Auror?

"Wait!" I shouted, causing everyone to look over at us. Katerinia didn't even bother to look back. I felt my cheeks went red with embarrassment while whispering, "She is too?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. Depending whether she wants to marry him." With that she walked down the path towards Lily and James who was looking at me then at Katerinia. I felt myself sink back down in my seat. An auror? Lily? But that would mean that our path will meet. Meet as enemies...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a fews years after I joined the Dark Lord. Actively killing people. I felt disgusted with myself. Watching how easily a person or a family being destroyed. But I had chosen this path. This path so different from Lily. However, I will still protect you, Lily. I will protect you. Dumbledore promised to protect you from the Dark Lord. You will be protected.

"You are back, Severus." Alice smiled as she watched me walked in. I didn't reply her and simply walked past her. "Have you got any news of the Potters?"

"It's nothing of your concern." I replied her coldly, "Where's the Lord?"

"Up in the upper left room. We caught a group of foolish auror," Greywood smirked, "I was enjoying myself until the Lord asked me to bring at least one alive back."

I made my way to the room at a fast pace. Will Lily be there? Will someone in there know where Lily is? I stopped rapidly in front of the door. Before I could knocked on the door, the Dark Lord's voice was sounded from within.

"Where is the Potters?!"

"You will never be able to get that out of me, Voldemort."

That familiar voice. I thought I heard it before but I was sure it wasn't Lily's voice. I gently knocked the door and entered the room after gaining the Lord's permission.

There I saw with horror, Katerinia badly wounded, lying on the ground almost lifeless. Blood had stained her clothes red.

"Have you found where Potter is?" The Lord's voice snapped me out of my shock towards him.

"No, I afraid not, my Lord." I replied, bowing low, "I'm terribly sorry."

"Then shouldn't you be looking out for them?"

"I thought it was wiser to inform you before I set out once more in search for them."

"Indeed. Now... You... girl... Speak... Where are they?"

"Never..." Her voice was weaker than before. She tried very hard to push herself up but was out of no use.

"Why you little..."

"My Lord," I found myself intruding the path of Dark Lord. I wasn't even sure what had make me done so. But I felt the need to. "May I have the honor to do this on your behalf?"

The Dark Lord glared at me for a moment as if trying to look through me. I stood still on my ground, feeling myself shaking. Had he see through my uncertainty, my fear?

"Very well..." The Dark Lord smirked as he stood up to leave, "Don't disappoint me Severus..."

After making sure the Dark Lord had left, I felt myself letting out a breath of relieve. Walking over to her, I lifted Katerinia up. Her face was badly bruised. I felt my heart hurt for a moment when I saw her in this status.

"Severus...?" I heard her voice weakly called out my name.

"Yes?" I spoke in a unusually gentle tone. A tone I never knew I had.

"So we met again... Except the situation..."

"Hush... I will get you medication." I told her, getting to my feet when I felt her holding me down.

"Don't bother, Severus. I will still die..." She smiled, "Voldemort will never let me live."

"Not unless you give him what he wants." I answered her truthfully.

"Lily's location?" My heart stopped a beat or so when I heard it.

"You know where she is?" I asked anxiously. I wanted to know where Lily is. However, she shook her head.

"I modified my memory, Severus. I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Because I can't give you the information you want."

"I really need to tender to your wounds." I struggled to get some medication for her. I needed to treat her. I wanted more information about Lily. I wanted to know how's she living. But Katerinia refused to let go of me.

"I said it will be useless didn't I?"

"Why will it be useless?"

"Alice used Veleno potion on me." Veleno potion? It would be impossible for me to get the antidote right now. I hadn't got any space for it.

"You are dead serious?"

"Have I ever lie Severus?"

"How long ago?" I needed to know the amount of time. I needed my answers.

"I wouldn't last long, I suppose. Voldemort must have knew about it, that's why he allow you to duel with me."

"How's Lily?" I asked and I saw her face became blank. Did I ask the wrong question?

"Lily's fine and so is Harry."

"Harry?" Who's Harry?

"Harry Potter. James' and Lily's son."

"James Potter?!" So they did get married after all. I felt my heart sunk after receiving the news.

"Lily married James about a year after school. Harry... He is born a few months back."

"Is Lily..." I paused when I saw Katerinia started coughing blood out. I knew, she indeed had not much of a time left.

"Lily is not a auror, but James is. If that's what you want to know." She replied after manging to stop her cough. I sighed in relief. It would meant that we will not need to fight each other if it is avoidable.

"You haven't gave up on her have you?"

"What?"

"Your little love for Lily." Katerinia was smiling at me as if mocking me.

"So what if I haven't?" Feeling a little angry in me at her attitude.

"Severus," I felt her pull me down, lightly kissing me by my lips. I was rather taken back by her action. What was that about? "Promise me you will protect Lily and Harry."

"Katerinia, what is..."

"I don't expect you to..." She was coughing much worst then before, "protect James though. But, please. Promise you will protect Lily and Harry, Severus. It is for your own. You love Lily after all."

"I don't understand... You..."

"To die in your arm is more than enough for me..."

"Katerinia?" I wondered for a moment when she spoke those words. That kiss.

"I love you, Severus." I found myself choking on my saliva when she said it. "I thought I should let you know this before I go."

"This is no time for joke, Katerinia!" I shouted frustrated. Not because of Katerinia, but of me, for being helpless and unable to save her. To save Lily's best friend.

"Tell the Dark Lord about the 8th quarter, Seavillie Cottage."

"What?" I felt my blood stopped this time. For the first time and last time, I looked into her sapphire eyes as if searching for a reason to do so.

"A group of auror is located there. You are with Dumbledore aren't you?"

"How did you..."

"No time to explain, Severus... Just give that piece of information to him..." Katerinia clutched her chest and my shirt tightly, gasping for more air. "Well... this is... far...worst... than... th..e...kil...ling...cur...s...e..."

I felt my shirt free from her grip and her eyes were closed. Holding her tight in my arms, I whispered the words into her ears even if I knew it would never reach her.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

"Katerinia..." Her name came out of my lips as if it was familiar with it. The pendant had stop glowing. This had been her item, being passed down through her family, I heard Lily told me once. "Lily..."

"I will protect Harry Potter... Even at the cost of my own life..."

A promise to them both.


End file.
